


A flash of light

by Nathamuel



Series: Avengers Rare Pair Fest [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wakes up in the wrong body...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A flash of light

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Stark/Pepper Potts: bodyswap for the Avengers Rare Pair Makeout Fest :3

Tony squeezed his eyes shut. Lights were burned into the inside of his lids. At least it felt like that. He groaned and raised two fingers to his face to rub the bridge of his nose. When that movement made multiple sensations suddenly clamor for his attention, he stilled. 

One: The fingers at his nose were awfully small, very slender. They didn't feel like his own would but the inarguably reacted to everything his brain told them. They felt kind of feminine..

Two: The light that shown through his closed lids came from the wrong direction.

Three: He was on his back, nothing new there, but the ground of his workshop was not usually this soft. 

And he could remember a flash and an explosion that had thrown him back.

And then there was the distinct impression that his legs, which felt like they were naked and how would that have even happened?, were rather soft and hairless where they pressed against each other under a ..blanket?

Just then he heard a scream, probably from his workshop one floor down.  
Tony sat up, his balance was all off, and finally opened his eyes. He squinted, yep, that wasn‘t his workshop, like at all. Next he glanced down. Yep, those looked like boobs and not the man-boob kind, but the boobs of a grown woman hidden under a shirt. Long blond hair fell over his shoulder.

He rubbed a weary palm over his face. Oh how he hated those kind of days. They were awfully regularly now that Loki had decided to live with them. Then he heard the door to his and Pepper‘s shared sleeping quarters crash open. 

"Tony! What happened?" he heard his own voice shriek and wow he hadn‘t know he could hit that kind of high notes... not something he had particularly wanted to know. He opened his eyes to regard his own body standing in the doorway.

"Wow, I do look pretty hot." slipped out of his mouth before his brain could stop him. His own face, Pepper's now he supposed, rolled its eyes. 

"This isn‘t funny, Tony! What happened?" Pepper asked, falling back into her role of the mature one in their relationship. „I can‘t go to meetings looking like that, everyone would get suspicious when you suddenly turn up to them.“ she said and crossed her arms over her chest, which made the muscles of her now male body stand out. A moment later she let them fall to her sides again with a huff at Tony‘s leering expression.

Slowly Tony got out of bed and wobbled slightly when he stood. Then he prowled towards his girlfriend.

„Does this turn you on?“ Pepper groaned disbelieving. „I can believe it.“ She said, but did not resist as he pushed her up against the door. He leaned in, glad of their similar height now, and kissed her slowly, still getting used to the new feeling of his body against hers. With a sigh he felt her give in to him, letting herself fall into this unique experience for now and he pulled back with a wicked grin when an idea took shape in  
his mind. Then he opened his mouth.

"How about we take a shower?"


End file.
